the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Clarent
Clarent, otherwise known as "The Sword in the Stone", is the ceremonial sword used to knight people by King Arthur and Uther Pendragon before him. It can only be removed from its resting place by the true ruler of the land of Britannia. Later it was stolen by Prince Mordred, Arthur's son, and used as a weapon in battle. It proved affective thanks to its magical properties, so it could serve even against the technologically advanced foes of the galaxy as Arthur and Mordred tried to form Space Britain. Description Appearance It is a blade of burning white and a hilt of silverPan Post 70, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Functionality Ceremonial Blade The sword is meant to be a ceremonial blade and not used in battlePan Post 72, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. It is the sword that marks a person as being an eligible king or queen of Britannia when drawn from the stone it rests in. Magical Blade The sword is magically imbued, which allows it to counter even energy weapons, such as those used by the Kryptons. History Space Camelot Space Camelot: Oranges Main articles: 163 | 164 | 165 After the death of King Uther, the true heir was revealed to be a young boy named Arthur who had been raised by Sir Ector in secret. To prove it, Merlin returned Clarent to the stone from whence Uther had once pulled it. With the kings of Britannia present, Arthur drew the sword from the stone. Not all of the kings still followed him, so Arthur was forced into war while using Clarent both as a weapon and to knight his new follows. He used Clarent first to knight his brother, Sir Kay, and then Sir Bors and Sir Bedivere. He used the sword in battle against the Welsh during their attack on Powys, as he fought to defend King Leodegrance. He duelled against King Rience but the battle ended with the accidental death of King Leodegrance in favour of ArthurPan Post 163, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He would go on to take the weapon with him to Berry in Gaul where he sought to save Sir Bors' family. He would use the sword against the brigands holding Prince Lionel, Bors' brother, and Lancelot du Lac, their cousin. With them was also Lady Bertilak. He had already made a new knight of a man named Sir Palamedes but he quickly sought to knight Lancelot after seeing his prowess in battlePan Post 164, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Arthur's group would then come up behind the forces of King Claudas, who was engaged in battle against Bors' father, King Bors. They managed to capture ClaudasPan Post 165, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Prince Mordred Main article: Space Camelot Prince Mordred stole the sword from his father simply because he thought it looked cool and was soon using it more often than his original zweihander. He discovered that it was affective against the energy weapons of the Kryptons on Saturn thanks to its magical properties, slicing through energy projectiles or clashing against laser-swords, while normal swords would be destroyed. Notes Britt's Commentary "ClarentArthur's other weapons Section, Excalibur article, Wikipedia. is listed as one of Arthur's alternate weapons to Excalibur, used to knight people in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alliterative_Morte_Arthure Alliterative Morte Arthure][https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alliterative_Morte_Arthure Alliterative Morte Arthure]'' article, Wikipedia.'' ''. ''It is used for the same purpose in Space Camelot and is even stolen by MordredMordred article, Wikipedia. just like in the original material." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects Category:Swords Category:Weapons